Aftermath
by zukos-turtleduck
Summary: Several short POVs from the ending of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Warning: Possible Spoilers.


As Noel cradled Serah's lifeless body, Hope looked on over his shoulder. Images flashed before his eyes – the first time he ever met Serah, moments before she turned to a crystal. Snow's constant speeches about saving the world, because that had been Serah's last wish. Lightning, daring to hope again, hope to see her sister. Did she? Where was Lightning?

An image bore into Noel's mind. Caius – had he been telling the truth? Lightning, seated on Etro's throne, encased in a crystal. Had winning the battle never been plausible?

He was never really sure that he had seen Serah that day in the Sunleth Waterscape. Looking back, it seemed so surreal. The one thing keeping him going, right there, just as he needed her. She had said Lightning had sent her, which left him skeptical at first. Would Light really put her sister in that much danger? Then it hit Snow – of course Light would, if it was the only way Serah would eventually be safe.

Snow heard his beloveds name screamed from the skies. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and the silhouette that burned there. A figure, slumped over in pain, holding a body. Serah. Not Serah. Noel had promised – he said he would take care of her. Snow turned his back on the scene before him, clenching his fists. He would kill him. Not now, not near his precious Serah. But he would die, and pay for what he had done.

Sazh heard the scream from within the airship. It was the scream of a wounded man, and one he recognized. Had it really been 500 years since he heard Snow scream the same name? Since he himself had screamed for his son? He reached a hand over to Dajh and ruffled his hair, pulling him close.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Vanille wondered.

"I don't know," Fang replied. "I don't know if anyone will be alright. With Etro gone and Lightning on the throne as crystal, chaos is sure to reign."

There was a lengthy silence between the two, in which the crystal they were encased in was filled with fear and sorrow.

"Will Hope try and break us out?" Vanille asked.

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, Fang."

"What happened?" Hope asked. "You were here – you were fine just a moment ago - " His mind jumped around, drawing dozens of conclusions. Had they suddenly been transported to a different time? Had a battle in which Serah was wounded, and then returned in a blink of the eye? Hope hadn't seen a portal appear though. Alyssa? The name almost felt like a slap to the face. In an attempt to keep herself in the timeline, had she done this? No, Hope had left her 100 years in the past when he had realized what she had done. Hope tired to again ask Noel what had happened, but a sudden darkness overtaking the skies stopped him.

My fault, Noel whispered, staring at his hands. I did this.

My friends, don't ask me what your sacrifice was for.

The gate had disappeared. Maqui had seen it with his own eyes, but he still wasn't sure if he believed it. He ran, stumbling over his baggy pants, shouting for Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj, anyone. Would their memories disappear as well? He reached Gadot first.

"It's gone," he panted, hands on his knees. "The gate. . ."

Lebreau dried her hands on a dish towel, then tossed it aside. She shouldn't have had so much coffee; she was far to edgy. _She'll come back, won't she?_ Lebreau looked over her shoulder at Snow and Serah's room. _Snow, too. And Lighting. Any minute now, they'll come bounding through those doors._ If she thought it enough, maybe it would be true. Gadot slammed his fist on the table, upsetting his mug of beer.

"They're gone. They're all gone and that's that." He dragged his hands across his face. He didn't want to seriously consider the possibility that he was the leader now, not yet. To admit that would mean Snow was really gone. Snow, the cat, leaped onto the table and started lapping up the beer. Stupid Cat.

Yuj shook his head and stepped outside, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the sky. He exhaled and slowly opened his eyes, only to let our a shout. Maqui ran out beside him, staring up in awe.

"You guys might want to see this - !"

The four watched as the night sky was devoured by a darkness deeper then night.

"What does it mean?"

"It means. . . that we lost."


End file.
